1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for manufacturing a locking device for an electric contact in a through-opening and an adjacent insertion compartment in an insulating body by means of an injection-moulding tool for a plug-type connector as well as to a locking device for an electric contact in a through-opening and an adjacent insertion compartment in an insulating body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A locking device of this type is required for holding an electric contact in the opening of an insulating body in a captive fashion.
It is common practice to fix known electric contacts that are usually realized in the form of crimp contacts and arranged within an insulating body in a captive fashion by means of corresponding locking means (e.g., a locking clip).
For example, DE 15 15 831 discloses a device for holding exchangeable contact elements in electric plug-type connectors, wherein a locking cone secures the contact element in an insulating body.
In this system, it is disadvantageous that at least one additional locking means in the form of a snap ring, a locking ring or a snap hook is required in order to fix the electric contacts in position.